Christmas with the Starks
by Argo0
Summary: It's Christmas eve in Winterfell and Jon Snow is feeling lonely without his sisters. Yet when Sansa rings up earlier than expected, it leads to a change in his relationship with his sisters, one he never thought possible. Jon/Sansa/Arya incest, smut. Don't read if easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This story contained sexual scenes of various natures, and also includes incest. If this bothers you, please leave now.

Hello new fandom, I am Argo0, a purveyor of smut stories and forbidden topics. This is a incestuous Christmas Game of Thrones story that I've put together for you, and I am toying with the idea of writing more stories for Game of Thrones, as well as my usual fandoms of Harry Potter, How to train you dragon and Fairy Tail.

The back-story kind of got away from me, (this chapter is almost 12 pages long on word) so I split it into two chapters. The next one will be Jon/Sansa/Arya and shouldn't take too long to write, as I won't need do a lot of back story stuff, seeing as its been done in this chapter.

Also, I am happy to take requests and listen what others would like me to write, but fair warning, I don't usually go outside of my favourite pairings, and I am terrible at maintaining motivation, and anything resembling a deadline. But like I said, I'm always happy to listen to other people's ideas.

So with that out of the way, here's the story, I hope you enjoy it, and feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES.

Line break

''Twas the night before Christmas, and the twenty-six-year-old Jon Snow was alone, in his multi-million dragon penthouse apartment, watching his beloved Winterfell Wolves being slaughtered by the Lannisport Lions. Normally he'd be furiously shouting at the television, telling them to get their act together, knowing full well that his 'encouragement' would make little difference to the final result. That's what he'd normally be doing, but on this Christmas Eve he was overcome with melancholy and loneliness when faced with the current emptiness of his apartment.

The Christmases of his childhood were his favourite memories growing up. It seemed to the only time during the year when all of his family, the Starks, just got along. And not just get along, but where everyone seemed happy to be with everyone else. It was a magical time, if somewhat cliché.

The Starks were not an overly dysfunction family, but there was a tension that the family suffered through throughout the year, and Jon was honest enough to admit that he was the centre of it, through no fault of his own.

His birth was the result of a cruel joke played on Eddard 'Ned' Stark by his best man Robert Baratheon on his stag night. Robert thought it'd be funny to get Ned incredibly, almost dangerously, drunk and lock him in a hotel room with a pretty woman they met in the bar, a woman who had no idea that the man she was with was getting married in a few days. Robert thought it'd be hilarious; Ned, his bride Catelyn and the unwitting woman Ashara Dayne disagreed.

Honourable Ned came clean with his bride-to-be, who eventually forgave him after Robert tried to play the whole thing off as a joke and failed to appreciate the seriousness the situation. But then Ned and Catelyn decided they should have expected that attitude from someone who hadn't remained faithful to his own wife. Rumours of the number of bastards sired by Robert grew every year.

For two years everything had been fine, until Ned was contacted by Ashara who told him he had a son, Jon, and that she couldn't take care of him anymore. Honourable Ned Stark did the right thing, and brought the toddler to his ancestral home, to his newborn son, and his less than happy wife.

Catelyn had been understanding enough after the one-night stand, but the living proof of that indiscretion living under her roof and growing up with her own children was a bit much and she treated the young Jon Snow coldly, never outright abusing him, just making him feel unwelcome with looks, tones and gestures. It made things worse when most of her own children grew up loving Jon. To Robb, he was a partner in crime, a brother, a twin, a best friend. To Arya, Bran and Rickon, he was the kind and gentle big brother, who always had time for them.

Only the eldest daughter Sansa followed her mother, making sure that everyone, including Jon, knew that he was only her half-brother and nothing more. That in turn caused tension between the Stark sisters. Arya adored Jon, and enjoyed playing with trucks and swords more than she did with dolls. Sansa on the other hand, felt that a girl from an ancient family like the Starks should behave like a lady, and not run around pretending to fight with the boys. This combined with Sansa's attitude towards Jon lead to number fights between the two girls every week.

All of this was why Jon loved Christmas with the Starks. It was the one time of year when he knew that Catelyn would greet him with something other than cold hostility, when Sansa would smile at him as she handed him her present, when the sisters went actual days without screaming at each other. He loved it all, and made the rest of the year worthwhile.

On his eighteenth birthday, his father had pulled Jon into his office for a serious discussion. There, Ned told Jon about his mother, who left him at the door steps of the Stark's when he was less than two when she discovered she was terminally ill and how she spent the next decade, wasting away, spending more time investing and making money then improving her health. When Jon was thirteen, Ashara finally passed away, unwilling to let her son, her only living relative see her in such a state. Ned then also told Jon that she had left everything she owned to him, to use as he wanted when he turned eighteen.

His inheritance was extensive, including not only the large fortune but also several businesses and properties, including Starfall Resorts, a chain of hotels operating all over Westeros as well as the luxurious apartment he currently resided in. In short, Jon Snow would never have to work a day in his life.

After everything was settled, after Jon had visited the grave of his mother, and talked to her lawyers and ended up with more money than any eighteen-year-old had any right to expect, Jon try to repay the Starks for everything they had done. However, when he handed a check for five million dragons, a very generous estimate of how much they had spent on him over the years, they simply slid the check back to him. Ned told him that even if he didn't have his name, he was still his son, and when he brought Jon into his home, he did so without a thought of repayment. Catelyn echoed her husband's words, and that even after everything, with how she treated him and his inheritance, the Stark manor at Winterfell would always be his home.

Jon accepted this, struggling to hide his tears, although he did give the money to a charity that helped the homeless and would continue to buy very expensive gifts for his siblings.

If Jon truly wanted to pay the Starks back for all they had done for him, then fate would grant him that chance. In the truly worst way imaginable.

On a cold January evening, two weeks after the Starks had celebrated Christmas, Jon received word that his brother, his best friend, Robb and his new wife Talisa had been murdered in a mugging gone wrong. They had just celebrated their first wedding anniversary and had recently announced they were expecting their first child. A child who would never see its first days because of one man's impatience.

Less than three months later, Ned, Catelyn, Bran and Rickon were all in the family car, driving back from the cemetery visiting the graves of Robb and his family when a drunk driver ran a red light and rammed into the side of their vehicle. Ned and Rickon died instantly, while Catelyn and Bran were rushed to hospital. Bran was quickly stabilised, and it didn't take long for the doctors to announce that he would be ok, although it was unlikely he would ever walk again. Catelyn on the other hand deteriorated quickly and when Jon was told, he rushed to the hospital to a sobbing Arya, a wailing Sansa and a stoic yet reassuring Catelyn.

It was hard for him, to see a strong woman like Catelyn Stark so weak, but when she asked him to come closer, he did, without hesitation. She told him that she didn't have much longer and that she had a request; to look after her remaining children. She had already lost her oldest and her youngest, and that she would not meet her daughters or last remaining son in the afterlife until they were old and grey. Again, without hesitation, Jon gave his word. He would protect and provide for seventeen-year-old Sansa, fifteen-year-old Arya and fourteen-year-old Bran and would make sure they would want for nothing.

He had thought it was curious that Catelyn would ask such a thing, given that the Stark family had a modest fortune, and would ensure the remaining Starks would be comfortable for several years, easily covering the costs of living and education. It wasn't until the reading of Catelyn's will did he understand why.

There were issues with Catelyn's lawyer, Petyr Baelish, and the Stark's inheritance. No one was sure how he did it, as Jon was positive Ned and Catelyn had nothing to do with it, but Baelish had somehow kept the inheritance locked up until Bran turned thirty, and could be controlled by no one else except the sleazy lawyer until that day.

And when he suggested that Arya finish her schooling in Highgarden, and Bran got shipped off to King's Landing for specialist care, while Sansa stayed with him in Winterfell, well his intentions towards the eldest Stark daughter became clearer. As if the looks he shot towards the girl weren't enough of a clue, given how uncomfortable they made her feel. Jon was very ready to run Baelish over with his car, to prevent his siblings from being separated.

Fortunately, there was something that did go in their favour. While it had been some time since the wills had been updated, Robb's recent death had spurred the Stark parents on to ensure their children would be cared for. Therefore, they had drawn up all the legal documents to state that if something were to happen to Ned and Catelyn, then Jon Snow would be the legal guardian of their children.

Baelish tried to get this overturned, but no one was having it. Jon was eighteen at the time, and was well known to be a very responsible young man who would have no problem taking care of the three teenagers. His fortune meant that he had the resources to cater to all their needs, especially Bran's, for whom Jon had renovated his apartment to make it wheelchair accessible, and all the siblings were adamant about staying together, and that included staying together with Jon. Even Sansa, who had been warming to Jon since she was thirteen, glared at Baelish when he addressed Jon as their half-brother.

Social services and the courts all agreed that the Starks staying with Jon was the best for all involved. Baelish, having no leg to stand on, was forced to withdraw his complaints and scowl as the object of his obsession drove off with her siblings.

Despite these hardships, the siblings created a life together. The sisters no longer fought as much as they had in the past, and Sansa and Jon grew closer and closer and she never corrected anyone when they called him her brother ever again. The years went by until one day, when Bran was seventeen, the young man made an announcement that changed the status quo once again.

Bran had a girlfriend from high school, Meera Reed, who was planning on going to university in Riverrun and Bran was determined to go with her. Jon was sceptical about the whole thing, and despite wanting to remind the usually logical Bran that high school romances didn't last, supported his younger brother. He bought a house that was wheelchair accessible and close to the university the Bran and Meera was attending. And despite Jon's worries, they were still together to this day, Meera adoring Bran as much as he did her.

Jon thoughts of the past were disturbed as the white noise of the one-side football match was interrupted by his phone buzzing on the coffee table in front of him. Picking up the device, he saw a picture of Sansa wearing an pale blue apron, white tank top, pink shorts and making a birthday cake for Arya, the picture he used for Sansa's contact info. His lovely sisters, now twenty-three and twenty-one had gone to a friend's Christmas eve party, the reason for his current loneliness and melancholy.

He quickly answered the phone. "What's wrong Sansa," he asked, knowing there was likely no other reason for her call.

She didn't even bother to correct him. "Could you come pick us up," she said in exasperation. "Arya's had way too much to drink. And this party isn't interesting enough to be worth the trouble of wrangling my drunk ninja of a sister."

At that Jon gave a small chuckle. Sansa and Arya may act like they don't care about each other, but he knew the truth; they loved each other and were ferociously protective of each other. "Text me the address, I'm leaving now," he said, standing up to get his jacket and keys.

"Thanks Jon," she said, the grateful smile evident in her voice.

He wasted little time, striding out the door and into the elevator, which took him all the way down to the garage to his car, a black Audi A3, a nice enough car, although not one most people were expecting him to drive, given his wealth. But it served his needs, and right now he needed to pick his sisters up.

Not for the first time he was glad that Winterfell wasn't overcrowded like King's Landing. It certainly made driving around the city streets easier, with little to no traffic to navigate, especially since the party the girls were at was on the other side of the city. He quickly passed through the darkened streets and arrived at the place of celebration, a sorority house at the edge of Winterfell University, where he had once studied finance, while his sisters still studied to this day.

Almost as soon as he pulled up to the driveway, he saw two figures walking towards his car. Well one was walking and that one was doing her best to guide the other one, who at best it could be described as stumbling, and only if the person describing was being generous.

Jon heard Sansa open his back door, and guided Arya into the seat, strapping her in as the younger sister mumbled incoherent words of gratitude. Then he heard the back-door slam shut before the passenger front door open and in slid his beautiful red-haired sister. "Thanks for picking us up Jon," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem," he replied, unable to stop his eyes glancing down as the hem of her tight dress rode up as she slid into his car seat, displaying the wonderful creamy flesh of her thighs.

If there was one thing Jon Snow had to complain about his living with his sisters, is that for the past few years, especially since Arya turned eighteen, he had been having certain feelings towards his sisters, the kind that a brother, even a half-brother, shouldn't be having. Lustful feelings. He almost lost his mind when they had departed for their party, Sansa wearing a short burgundy dress with frilly straps that hugged her like a second skin, while Arya, who spent her childhood refusing to wear anything even remotely girly, wore a strapless black and white striped dress that was just as short and tight. He had watched their hips sway as they left, and had his cock in hand as soon as he heard the door shut.

And here he was now, his eyes defiantly feasting on Sansa's supple flesh while a certain part of him wanted nothing more than to find out what her skin taste like. He shook his head, hoping Sansa hadn't noticed anything thing and happy Arya was so wasted. His sisters were very observant, especially when it came to him. "Right, let's go," he announced, shifting the car from park and driving away.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jon spoke again. "Sorry that your party got cut short," he told the woman next to him. "I know you were looking forward it, but you shouldn't blame Arya."

"I'm not," was Sansa's honest reply. "Honestly, I stopped enjoying the party as soon as I showed up, and I don't blame Arya for getting drunk."

Jon's gaze shot to the rear-view mirror to check on his youngest sister, who swayed with the movement of the car with an unhappy look on her face. "Why did she feel the need to get that drunk that quickly," he asked. "She doesn't usually drink that much."

Sansa seemed to hesitate for a moment, before answering. "She saw her ex, Gendry."

"Why'd that cause her to drink," Jon asked, confused. "Wasn't she the one who broke up with him?"

Again, Sansa hesitated, this time for longer, as if she didn't really want to answer. Fortunately, she didn't have to. "I broke up with him because I wasn't in love with him," Arya said from her seat, her words slurring but clear enough. "It wasn't fair for him to be with a girl who couldn't love him as much as he loved her."

"Why couldn't you love him," Jon couldn't help but ask. He had liked Gendry, who was a fairly respectable young man, and had been sorry to hear that they had broken up.

"Because I'm in love with someone else, someone who I can't be with."

"Wait what," said Sansa, spinning in her seat to look at Arya. "You never mentioned anything about another guy."

Even though he couldn't take his eyes off the road, he could just see Arya's shrug. "You didn't ask."

Sansa was probably rolling her eyes at the answer. "Is that why you drank half a bottle of Iron Island whiskey? Because you can't be with your dream guy?"

Jon's eyes widen at the amount his little sister had consumer as Arya gave a small burp before answering. "Yes," she said, her tone indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

"He isn't married is he," Sansa said with a frown in her voice as she pressed for more information.

"No, not married, just even more forbidden," she replied, swaying again. "The same forbidden desires you have, big sister."

The way she said big sister was the condescending tone Arya used when she, ironically, thought Sansa was thinking she was better than everyone else. From the corner of his eye, Jon thought Sansa looked nervous for a moment, but it was so brief that he assumed he was seeing things. "What forbidden desires?" the older sister responded. "I don't have any 'forbidden' desires."

"Oh really," Jon was sure he was hearing things, but it sounded as if Arya just snarled. "Well, then, Sansa, tell me this; how many Jons do you know?"

Jon wondered if anyone else felt as confused as he did at the sudden change of the subject. From the corner of his eye, it looked as though Sansa was just as confused. "What?" she pondered aloud. "The only Jon I know is our brother. You know, the one driving while we have this bizarre conversation. Seriously Arya, what's going on."

"Oh, so if Jon is the only Jon you know then," Arya began, ignoring her sister's snark. "Then tell me why I heard you crying out his name the other day… while you were fucking yourself with that giant purple vibrator you love so much."

The car swerved, and it was Jon's quick reflexes that corrected the mistake. They were fortunate that there were very few other cars on the road, otherwise there might have been a serious accident. The going ons in the car were serious enough. "Arya- Wha - Have you been spying on me?" Sansa all but shrieked, her face going bright red.

"Maybe…" mumbled Arya, her voice getting sleepier. "Doesn't change the fact that you're wet for our brother, or that you think of him when you masturbate."

It took every ounce of willpower Jon possessed to keep his eyes on the road and not look at Sansa. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his lusts would be shared, and yet here they were, at least by Sansa. But then Sansa voiced a question that changed things once again. "Wait a minute," she began softly, embarrassment still in her voice, but also hesitation. "You said your forbidden desires were the same as mine. Does that mean…?"

"Yeah," Arya snapped, although without her usual ferocity, given how drunk she was. "It does."

Silence overcame the car, no one really knowing what else to say. That and Arya, who had been very talkative a moment ago, had fallen asleep, leaving the once comfortable silence in the dust, and an air of awkwardness hanging over them.

Line break

For the umpteenth time that night, Jon checked the time on the clock by his bedside, the red digits reading 12:01 in the morning. "Merry fucking Christmas," he mumbled to himself as sleep continued to elude him.

And why wouldn't it? For the past few years he had been torturing himself with lustful thoughts of his younger sisters, and today he found out that those thoughts were shared by both of them. And yet, even with the knowledge that his feelings were returned, he was still torn as to what to do. It's not like he could start dating both of them, as he doubt it would have been seen as acceptable for him to be dating two women at once. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that it would be incest.

His musings were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Jon," he heard Sansa's voice from the over side. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jon answered as he sat up, not really knowing what else to say as he reached over and turned on his light.

With the small lamp filling the room with light, his eyes settled on his sister's form as she strode to his bed, sitting on the edge, right next to him. Jon once again found his eyes wander to the smooth flesh of her thighs, as her preferred choice of sleepwear, one of his button up shirts, rode up. "So, turns out, Drunk Arya can't keep a secret to save her life," Sansa said suddenly.

"What did she say this time?" wondered Jon, almost afraid of the answer.

"That your internet history is full of threesomes with dark haired men, and red haired and brunette women, and many brother-sister incest videos."

He winced at her words. "Sansa…" he began, attempting to explain, but Sansa cut him off.

"It's fine Jon," she said, a smile evident in her voice. "If anything, I… I think it's kind of hot."

He hadn't expected that reaction, but given Arya's drunken confession, perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. "Do you know why I was glad that Arya got so drunk I had to call you," she asked suddenly.

"Not really," he told her. "I remember you saying something about it, but I got distracted by Arya and… well everything she said."

"Yeah, if nothing else it took my mind off things," Sansa said with a giggle. "But as much as I was looking forward to that party, I stopped enjoying it once I saw Joffrey there."

Jon couldn't help but cringe on Sansa's behalf. Joffrey Baratheon was her ex-boyfriend, who treated her like dirt for most of their relationship. Unlike when Arya broke up with Gendry, he was elated to her that Sansa had dumped the spoiled brat after he threatened to hit her when she defended Jon from one of his disparaging remarks. Sansa slapping him the week after when he tried to win her back by bullying her was icing on that particular cake. "Every time I see him, he just sucks the fun out of everything, and naturally, when he saw me, he wasted no time telling me and everyone within earshot how much better his new girlfriend was," she explained. "So yeah, I was more than happy to get out of there."

"I'm sorry he ruined your night."

Sansa merely shrugged. "In the end, it was just a Tyrell party. Margaery hosts one every other week, there'll be other parties."

She paused for a moment, as if choosing her next words carefully. "Did you know, that I started dating Joffrey because of you?"

Whatever Jon was expecting, that had not been it. "Wha-what?!" he exclaimed.

"Not in a bad way or anything," Sansa said hurriedly to reassure her brother. "It's just that… I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen, and when I came to live with you, that crush got more… vivid."

As her cheeks reddened, Jon thought, and not for the first time, how pretty his sister was when she blushed. "I thought," Sansa continued. "I thought there was something wrong with me, for lusting after my brother like I did, and so I figured if I dated someone else, then maybe it'd help 'cure' me I guess."

"And despite all his flaws, Joffrey is very handsome. Every girl at university wanted him, and he asked me out, so of course I said yes. But about two weeks after we started dating, I began to see the real Joffrey, and I didn't like what I saw. He was arrogant, petulant, vindictive and cruel. I remember him opening laughing at a homeless guy on the street and spitting in his hat. And it didn't take long for him to turn his cruelty onto me."

"And then it was because of you that I broke up with him," she told him, with affection and gratitude coating her words. "You didn't have to treat Arya or I with kindness, especially given how I treated you as children, but you did, and we've never wanted for anything. I've seen you with your exes, with Ygritte and Val and Dany and not once did you ever treat them like Joffrey treated me. So, when he started, I knew that a boyfriend shouldn't treat a girlfriend like that, and I dumped him."

Sansa looked thoughtful. "Ridiculous isn't it," she said with laugh. "The best guy I know, perfect boyfriend material, and he's my brother."

Jon remained silent as she spoke, replying only once she had finished. "I'm not as noble as you think Sansa," he told her solemnly. "Gods if you could see my thoughts, you'd run for the hills and never call me brother again."

"Nothing about you would disturb me," came Sansa's determine reply.

"Oh really?" he challenged. "Earlier this week, when you were baking Christmas cookies, and you were bent over in those tiny shorts you wear around the house and I just wanted to pull them down and start ploughing you. Or when you're in your bikini, I just want to pull your top down and feast on your tits. Or earlier tonight, when you and Arya left for the party, I couldn't keep my eyes off your arses as you left, wondering what it'd be like to grab them, to kiss them, to fuck them."

He closed his eyes, preferring not to look at the look of disgust that was surely on Sansa's face. "Even now when you came into my room, I see my shirt moving up your thighs, and I just want to put my face between your legs and devour you."

He felt her soft hand running along his stubbled beard and as he opened his eyes, they were met with the sight of Sansa's face coming closer to his, before pressing her lips against his own. The kiss was soft and gentle, and full of affection. Slowly they parted, Sansa seemingly enjoying the stunned look on his face. "And I would let you do all those things and more," she whispered. "Because I want you Jon, and I don't care if you're my brother or half-brother or anything else. You are a wonderful and kind man and I'm not going to waste time sorting through arseholes like Joffrey Baratheon just to find a man like the one in front of me. Not when he wants me the same way I want him."

Jon wasn't entirely sure who moved, whether she moved towards him or he moved towards her. Ultimately it made little difference, as the result was the same; their mouths pressed against each other, passionately kissing each other. He was surprised at his sister's forwardness when her tongue darted into his mouth, but he responded quickly with a thrust of his own.

Remaining lip locked, Sansa threw her leg over Jon's lap, straddling him and began grinding her core against his erection, her hands reaching for his head and weaving her fingers through his dark curls. Jon's own hands refused to remain idle, as he placed them on her thighs, savouring the feel of her silky-smooth skin against his hand, the flesh he had been longing to touch for years. And if he had his way tonight, he'd be doing a lot more than touching her.

His hands moved upwards, encouraged by the small noises of contentment Sansa made against his mouth. However, as they slid underneath his shirt that Sansa wore, he made a discovery that forced him to part lips from his sisters'. "Are you not wearing underwear," he asked huskily.

Sansa couldn't help the delighted shiver that passed over her at his voice. "I'm not," she confirmed with a saucy grin. "I had certain hopes for tonight, and if those hopes were realised, then I wanted as fewer obstacles as possible."

"And what were your hopes for tonight," Jon asked as he cupped her arse cheeks.

"That I would finally get to feel your cock inside me," came her succinct reply, before capturing his lips again.

This kiss started much the same as the other, soft and affectionate. However, it quickly morphed into something more as gentleness gave way to passion and heat. Their tongues began their furious dance once again, seeking to plunder the other's mouth.

And once again, they parted, with their eyes meeting gaze for lust-filled gaze. "Sansa," Jon rasped. "I need to taste you… I need to taste all of you."

His breathless word sent shivers up her spine, and without waiting for any other indication, Jon moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her flesh. "Oh Jon," Sansa moaned with approval, as his hands undid the buttons on the shirt she wore, quickly leaving her bare.

Her delightful moans, a symphony of pleasure to Jon's hears, grew in volume and frequency as he ventured further down her body. His lips left a trail from her neck to her shoulder, to her collarbone before he moved to her beautiful B-cup breasts. "Like them," Sansa asked with a moan as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

He toyed with the small nub between his lips, before covering the nipple and the surrounding flesh with his mouth, sucking wantonly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured after removing his mouth. "Every time you were a tight sweater or t-shirt or a low-cut dress or when it's too hot for clothes so you're walking around in a bra and shorts, I wanted to pull you onto my lap and devour your tits."

"And what about Arya's," she asked coyly, almost challenging him. "Her's are bigger."

"Don't care," Jon replied. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted to do this to Arya's as well, but it doesn't matter to me who's are bigger. I'm not a tit, leg or arse man; I'm a Sansa man."

"And an Arya man," Sansa continued. "Can't leave out our little sister, even if she is a voyeur and blabbermouth."

Sansa grinned as she felt his boxer covered cock twitch against her core. "Like that idea do you," she whispered huskily. "Fucking both of your little sisters, making them beg for your big, hard, brotherly cock? Turning them into your little sister sluts?"

"Gods Sansa," Jon moaned, her words arousing him further.

"Well you'll have to wait for Arya tomorrow, because she was completely out of it," she continued. "But I'm here, and I do believe you said you needed to taste _all_ of me."

She shouldn't have been surprised when Jon flipped her onto her back, but she nevertheless gave a surprised gasp at his sudden movement. Before she knew it, her brother's head was between her legs, kissing her nether lips and sending tingles up her spine.

He started slowly, running his tongue between her folds and toying with her lips, teasing and pleasing her. As the minutes passed, his tongue explored deeper inside her, while his fingers joined the party, penetrating her alongside his tongue and touched her depths. And he never neglected her clit either, as he would frequently kiss and lick the small bundle of nerves, and delighted in the quiet gasps that came from his sister.

Sansa was struggling to keep her thoughts coherent as her older brother worked his magic on her. She remembered when she was younger and listened in on Jon with his former girlfriend's and was amazed at the noises they made, especially given the lack of satisfaction she had with her own sex life. Now though, she was the one making those noises, and gods did she understand her brother's exes more now, except the part about why any of them would break up with the sex god that was Jon Snow. But then their loss was her gain. "Oh… oh Jon… ah… so good… so gooooood…" she moaned as his tongue penetrated deeply inside her once more.

Jon had always enjoyed going down on a woman. The sounds they made, the way they wriggled in his grasp, the taste of their nectar, it was all so sweet. But the sounds, tastes and feeling of Sansa was far sweeter than anything else in his world. And if he had his way, he thought as his sister's erotic moans increased in volume as she got closer to her peak, it was a particular feast he would partake in often.

"Jon… ah… oh gods… al-almost there… oh FUCK…" Sansa screamed as she came undone at Jon's ministrations.

As her sweet honey spilled from her womanhood, Jon wasted no time in lapping it up, savouring its addictive flavour. "Delicious," he said huskily, gazing into her eyes as he finished his treat.

With strength and aggression that Jon didn't know Sansa was capable of, she grabbed a fist full of his dark hair and yanked him. He's not ashamed to admit that his reaction was a fairly unmanly yelp, but it didn't dwell on it for long, as soon his lips were once again attached to Sansa's. It was a far more enjoyable activity.

After a solid minute of passionate kissing, Sansa pulled away again to catch her breath and give her commands. "I need you Jon," she moaned breathlessly, further enticing her brother. "I need to feel you inside me… I need you to fuck me."

She reached down and slid his boxers down his legs, giving her access to his member, rock hard from everything that had happened so far, and stroked it with her hand, gently manoeuvring it towards her womanhood. Seeing as he wanted the exact same thing Sansa did, Jon aided her by moving his hips, anticipating the realisation of his lustful dreams.

Still grasping his dick, she teased him by allowing the head between her lips, running the member along her slit while preventing penetration. She gave an erotic giggle as Jon moaned. "Sansa… please…" he said desperately.

Taking mercy on her brother, she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging his cock to slide into her womanhood. "Oh yes…" she hissed, feeling his manhood stretch her out. "I've wanted this… for so long…"

"So have I," Jon grunted, savouring the warm, wet sensation of his sister's pussy engulfing his cock.

He intended to take it slow at first, because he knew it'd been ages since her break up with Joffrey and Sansa really wasn't one for casual relationships or one-night stands, so he didn't want to be too rough. But the way she was clenching around him was driving him insane, and then Sansa really surprised him. "I'm not made of glass Jon," she all but growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Gods… fuck me… please…"

Jon was momentarily taken aback by her words, but it didn't take him long to get over it. Why wouldn't he, when his beautiful sister was asking him to do the thing he had been dying to do for years. She was so warm, so wet, so tight, that he just wanted to let instinct take over and mate her like an animal. If she desired the same thing, then who was he to deny her.

Sansa couldn't believe how good it felt. Her friend Margaery was a real size queen and bragged about her conquests, and the size of their cocks. Assuming they were true, then Jon wouldn't have been the biggest Margaery ever had but that didn't matter. He was the largest she had ever had and more importantly, he was perfect. The way he felt inside her, penetrating her depths, stretching her womanhood, was perfect. He was the perfect fit, both physically, and emotionally. "Jon… ah… please… more…" she moaned, more so when her brother's tempo increased.

This was wrong, Jon knew. He had always known that this was wrong. It had been bad enough when he just lusted from afar and slightly worse when he feasted on her cunt. But now he was damned to hell, because not only was he fucking his sister, but he was loving every minute of it. No other women could ever compare to the feeling of being inside her, except for maybe Arya, who Jon lusted after just as much as he did Sansa.

And that's what truly damned Jon; that he'd never be able to settle for a woman who wasn't either of his sisters.

"Jon… ah… so good… more… faster… harder…" Sansa moaned again, her encouragement spurring Jon on. "So close… please… more…"

"Sansa… you feel… so tight… so incredible…" Jon murmured in her ear after each thrust. "This won't be the only time… will it… I don't think… I can go back… to how things used to be…"

"Fuck… no way…" she panted. "Us… always us… gods… ah…"

Her whole body felt like it was on fire, in the best way possible. Why hadn't they done this earlier, she couldn't help but wonder. Something that felt this good couldn't possibly be wrong. And even if it was, there was no way she could stop. "Close… so close… don't stop… Jon… ah… oh FUCK…" she cried, as sexual pleasure surged through her body, her smooth legs tightening around his waist.

Her whole-body shuddered as her brother brought her to her peak. Joffrey had never brought to her to completion, never even tried, as sex was always about the man's pleasure and never the woman's, at least according to him. The only time she ever came was when she did the job herself, and her climaxes were always stronger when she thought of Jon, something she did with increased frequency as the years went by. But fantasy could never compare to reality, as being fucked by her brother's large member triggered an orgasm more intense than any she had experienced in the past. And she definitely wanted more of that.

Jon relished the sensation of his beautiful sister cumming on his cock. It was added to his list of favourite things, along with the taste of her cunt and the sound of her moans. It was a list that had expanded significantly this night.

He grunted in an effort to hold off. He wanted to prolong Sansa's pleasure for as long as he could, but it was a difficult task, given how tightly she was gripping him. "Sansa… can't… can't hold it… much longer…" he warning, his voice straining.

"Inside me Jon," came Sansa's moaned reply, her voice still thick with ecstasy. "I want… I want it so bad… your cum… your hot, sticky cum… pouring into my cunt…"

Jon always thought his control was pretty impressive, but when his sexy sister says the word 'cunt' and begs for his 'hot, sticky cum' well, his control only went so far. "GODS…. SANSA…" he grunted, fulfilling Sansa's request and cumming inside her, finally letting loose.

Sansa once again felt her body shudder, this time at the warm, pleasant feeling spreading throughout her body as her brother's cum spurted inside her. It was an addictive feeling, just as much as the explosive orgasms he gave her. "Mmmm… so nice… so good," she hummed quietly, as her body accepted her brother's seed.

After spending his load, a breathless Jon allowed himself to fall, his head resting in between Sansa's perfect breasts while his cock softened inside her. He made sure that he wasn't crushing her, but looking up at her from her chest, he saw her smiling longingly and lovingly at him, perfectly fine with him on top of her. "Everything you expected?" she asked.

"Yes, all that and more," he replied, before asking the same question to her.

"All that and more," she mimicked with a sincere smile. "I know we're brother and sister, and we shouldn't be doing this… but please Jon, don't tell me this is a onetime thing or a mistake. I don't think I could handle that."

"Neither could I," Jon admitted, happy with the widening smile she gave him. "I don't care if you're my sister or what society will say. I love you Sansa, and I'm not going without you again."

"Oh you will," she said, momentarily shocking and scary Jon. After all, he thought they were having a meaningful moment, and she planned to deny him. But then he saw the smile on her face and the seductive look in her eye. "You're going to have to go without me, when you're fucking our voyeuristic little sister of course."

Line break

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: The following story contained sexual scenes of various natures, including incest, unprotected and group sex. If any of these bothers you, then please leave now.

So, this should have been done last week, but I ended up getting busy and this got delayed. And I truly did try to keep it shorter than the first chapter, but this ended up being about the same length.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, nice words help motivate unpaid fanfiction authors.

So, with that out of the way, here's the story, hope you enjoy and remember that feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES

* * *

The first time Arya Stark woke up on Christmas, she wished she was dead. The morning light creeping between her curtains felt like Hell itself, tormenting her for her poor decision making the previous night. She knew that she was in her bedroom, and that it was probably her sister that brought her here, but when she tried to recall how much she drank or anything else about last night, all she got was vague images of Iron Island whiskey, Gendry, Jon and a vicious surge of pain.

With bleary eyes, she spotted a glass of water and some aspirin next to her bed. Thanking both of her siblings, she took the pills and put them in her mouth, washing them down with a mouthful of refreshing water. It felt like something had died in her mouth, and the water, even just a mouthful, helped that.

Feeling a little better, Arya went back to sleep.

The second time Arya woke up, she wished she was dead. Not from the hangover, no, thanks to the water, aspirin and another few hours of rest, she had overcome the worst of it. No, this time she wished she was dead because her memories had returned, albeit hazy. She remembered seeing Gendry and getting wasted, she remembered bits and pieces of the car ride, and how she outed Sansa's crush on Jon, as well as her own, and how she told her sister about their brother's internet history.

Looking at her clock, she saw it was only nine in the morning. Realising that the gods weren't going to grant her wish and just kill her, she decided to get another hour or two of sleep. If she was going to deal with the fallout of spying on her siblings and then admitting it, then she was going to get as much sleep as possible beforehand.

The third time Arya woke up on that Christmas day, as it was almost midday, was the last. While her mouth still felt a bit gross, and there was still a dull pressure in her head, for the most part she felt fairly decent. She threw off her covers and slid off her bed. Although she knew she must face her siblings at some point, she's still determined to put that point off for as well as possible. She quietly snuck out of her room and into the hallway, where she could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Probably Sansa working on their Christmas feast, and ever noble Jon being her willing assistant.

This was good, she thought to herself. If they were in the kitchen, then she could sneak into the bathroom with no fuss. After throwing the t-shirt she wore to bed, one of Jon's, and her panties into the laundry basket, she brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower, both actions helping her feel like a human again. After finishing in the bathroom, she once again avoided her siblings in the kitchen by going to get dressed in her room.

She supposed she should get dressed up for Christmas, like Sansa made them do every year, but she couldn't be bothered. Instead she just grabbed another one of Jon's t-shirts that she used for sleeping, and threw it on with a clean pair of light blue underwear. It was times like that that she was thankful that Jon kept the apartment warm enough that she could wear such an ensemble without freezing. But she couldn't help but wonder if her brother did that deliberately, in an attempt to get his sisters to go about the apartment wearing very little. Not that they exactly discouraged such thoughts, she thought to herself. More often than not, the Stark sisters would walk around in short shorts and tight t-shirts or tank tops, and during summer, their underwear or bikinis. No wonder Jon started lusting after his sisters, when even prim and proper Sansa is so immodest around him.

Unlike her big sister, Arya had always loved Jon. She had been a real tomboy when she was growing up and had hated all the girly things that her sister enjoyed. While their mother Catelyn loved all her children, she had more in common with her eldest daughter then her youngest, and Catelyn's sighs of frustration as Arya marched into the house, dirty and sweaty, from rough housing with the boys, were a common feature in the young girl's childhood. But her mother's scolding to be more ladylike had encouraged more vicious comments from Sansa, who assigned Arya more colourful nicknames, Arya Horseface among them.

Jon though, was the awesome older brother who always had time for her, who accepted her for who she was and didn't make her feel bad for not fitting in with the women of the Stark family. She knew that whenever her mother's frustrations or Sansa's teasing got too much for her that Jon would always be there to comfort her.

Things got better as time went on. Catelyn became more accepting of her daughter as she was, and her relationship with her half-brother and Sansa teased her less. But Jon remained her loyal big brother and Arya knew that if she had a problem, then she could go to Jon and he'd help without judgment or annoyance.

Arya couldn't pinpoint the point in her life when her feelings for Jon changed. Probably when she was around eleven or twelve, and she had expressed an interest in fencing, and the not-yet-millionaire Jon Snow pulled his meagre savings together and bought her her first foil. She still had it to this day, even if she no longer used it in the sport. She thinks it was then that her feelings for her brother shifted to those of a non-sisterly nature.

At first it was little things, like seeking his approval and seeing him smile in pride at something she did. Then as when she entered her teenage years and her body developed, and her tastes in clothing become more fashionable and feminine, she would spend more time in front of a mirror, trying on new clothes and wondering if Jon would like her look.

She remembers the bouts of jealousy when he and Sansa began getting closer, and she remembered trying to date in order to get over the crush she had on her brother. She didn't know the history of Sansa's feelings towards Jon, but she imagined that it was the same reason that led her to Joffrey. But while her sister ended up with a vile toad masquerading as a human, she had ended up with Gendry Waters.

She had met him on a train when she was travelling through the Riverlands to visit Bran. Sure, he was physically attractive, broad and muscular, but he was also stubborn and not all that bright. But he was also kind and strong and gentle, the kind of man Ned Stark had promised his daughters when they were girls. And Jon had liked him, after briefly going overprotective big brother on him.

So, she tried dating Gendry, who was attending Winterfell University like she was. At first it was lovely, and she thought she would be able to get over her crush. Unfortunately, as time went on, Arya's feelings didn't grow, and when he started talking about things like moving in together and getting married in a few years, she knew that he loved her more than she loved him. And as much as she didn't love Gendry, she loved him enough to want him to be happy, and knew that wouldn't happen if he was still with a woman who didn't love him.

So, she broke up with him. It broke her heart when his face fell when she told him, but she knew she had to. She wasn't going to condemn him to a miserable life just because she had very inappropriate feelings about her brother.

That was three months ago. When she saw last night he looked good, happy, with his new girlfriend, a waifish girl with short, light brown hair. She was glad that he'd found happiness, but in that moment of seeing him happy with his new girlfriend, she realised that she was never going to have that with her brother. So, in order to drown her sorrows, she drank. A lot.

Which of course led to Sansa ringing Jon for a lift home, which then led to Arya outing all the incestuous fantasies that everyone seemed to have but weren't willing to do anything about.

Arya sighed to herself. She supposed it was no use putting this off any longer. It was time to face the music.

As she exited her room, she could still hear noises from the kitchen, and as she walked down the hall in that direction, they became clearer. "Jon… oh yes… oh gods… Jon…" she could hear from the kitchen, noises that she had heard before.

Several weeks ago, she had needed her sister for… something, she couldn't quite remember. Ultimately it didn't matter, because when she got to Sansa's room, she found the door opened just the tiniest bit, but it was enough for Arya to hear her sister calling for their brother. Peaking in, Arya got the shock of her life; her prim and proper big sister, Sansa Stark, bare naked and spread leg on her bed, a large purple vibrator humming between her pussy lips with their brother's name on her lips.

And now those same moans were coming from the kitchen.

Arya became highly annoyed at the sound. Sansa, the one who often lectured her on decorum, was masturbating in the _kitchen_! And not only that but was still moaning their brother's name! Hadn't she learned anything from the car drive last night.

Arya quickly marched towards the kitchen, ready to give her sister a piece of her mind for being such a hypocrite. However, when she moved past the wall and into the doorway to the kitchen, she froze in shock at the sight before her.

As she suspected, there was her sister, bent over the kitchen table and she was bare naked, her breasts squashed against the table as her fingers tightly grip the edges. However, she was not alone. No, behind her, equally as naked, was their brother, Jon Snow, pounding into Sansa like a man possessed. "Fuck, Sansa… so tight…" he moaned, his grip tightening on her hips.

"Yes Jon… yes…" was Sansa's response. "Fuck me… fuck your… little sister."

Arya was a deer stuck in the headlights as she was overwhelmed by the emotions triggered by the sight before her. Anger that Sansa is the one with Jon when she's loved him her entire life; Envy, wishing that she was where Sansa was, and lust, as her eyes rake not just Jon's muscular body, but her sister's slender form as well.

Jon was thrusting faster into Sansa, her moans increased in volume, as did her pleas, and Arya found she couldn't look a way, even if she wanted to. And after a moment's thought, she realised she didn't want to. She wanted to watch more, more of her siblings fucking each other.

As if possessing a will of their own, her hand slid down her body and into her panties, pushing two fingers into her womanhood to find that she was soaking wet. She moved her fingers in and out, and soon she was matching Jon's rhythm, her pussy and Sansa's being fucked in sync. It quickly became too much for her, as she used her other hand to steady herself against the wall. "Ah…" she gasped, before winching at her volume, knowing that there was no way her siblings didn't hear.

However, they made no move to stop, their grunts and the continued sounds of their flesh hitting each other still filling the kitchen. Arya also scolded herself; after all, it wasn't as if her crime of masturbating while watching was worse than brother and sister fucking each other. No matter how much Arya actually wanted to join them.

She sees Jon's grip tighten on her sister's hips, surely bruising Sansa's delicate skin. "Gods… Sansa… I'm… ah… cumming…" he announced, his movements becoming jerkish.

"Again Jon…" Sansa moaned in response, her own climax in the sound of her voice. "I want your cum… in me… again… again and again and… oh gods… again…"

Again, Arya couldn't help but think as Jon thrust into Sansa one last time and grunt as he unloaded inside her. Sansa had said, again, as in she wanted him to cum in her again. How many times had they done this?

Of course, her question would go unanswered for the time being, as Jon pulled out and Arya heard a plopping sound and saw heard brother's cock for the first time. It was larger than she had expected, and it glistened with Sansa's juices and streaks of white going down the shaft. Her fingers hastened, eager to imagine herself on such a member, before Sansa had to ruin things. "Enjoy the show you little voyeur," the redhead queried, standing up from the table and looking right at her younger sister.

Arya quickly pulled her hand from her panties, her cheeks going bright red at being caught. Which, the rational part of her brain couldn't help but mention again, was nothing to be ashamed of when the person catching you was fucking her brother in the kitchen. "Sansa… Jon… wha-what is this," she stuttered.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Sansa said, one of her soft hands coming up to massage one of her own breasts. "Your big brother and your big sister fucking each other."

The movement drew Arya's attention to Sansa's naked body. Sansa had always been pretty, even as a child, although she had always put in more effort into looking pretty. But now as an adult, without her pretty clothes and excellent make up, Arya could easily say that her sister was nothing short of stunning. Her breasts weren't as big as Arya's, which the younger sister was thankful for, but they're perky and well-shaped. She was slender with long legs that go on for miles and beautifully soft skin. And with her hair, a brilliant shade of red, Arya could easily imagine people calling her a goddess.

Then her gaze turned to her brother's form. She had always been attracted to him, and how safe she felt when he hugged her. Now she could see those strong arms that secured her, and the lean but defined torso earned from their many joint workouts. And his cock! She had overheard Margaery Tyrell tell Sansa about her exploits, and knew that there were men bigger than Jon, but it was still the biggest she had seen. And for some reason, the fact that it was her older sister's juices that glistened on his cock made it all the more tantalising. "Did you like what you saw," Sansa said with a smirk, interrupting Arya's ogling.

Arya was glad that her sister found this amusing, because she was still confused as well. "I don't understand," she muttered, although loud enough for the others to hear. "How did this happen?"

Jon and Sansa shared a look, and Arya had to squash the surge of jealousy that arose. "Because you were right last night," the older sister explained. "I did desire Jon, just like you and just like us. For years, I've told myself it's wrong, that I shouldn't feel that way about my brother, like you did as well, I imagine."

Arya did, as did Jon. "But last night I guess you could say I had an epiphany," Sansa continued, smiling at her siblings. "Joffrey was a horrible waste of space, and dating him was a waste of my time. And my time, our time, on this earth is precious and finite. Why should I waste any more of my time, sorting through the Joffreys and other arseholes when my perfect guy already shares his home with me? We're so lucky to have Jon in our lives Arya, and we should make the most of it."

"And what about you?" the younger Stark asked her brother, as she processed her sister's words.

"I've always cared for both of you," he explained softly. "Sure, not all of us got along during childhood." Arya thought that was awfully diplomatic of Jon, and was glad that Sansa had the sense to blush in embarrassment. "But that doesn't matter, none of that matters. We're all each other has, and we should always take care of each other."

Arya's heart was warmed at his heartfelt words, until Sansa shot her brother an amused look. "Tell her the other thing," she scolded playfully.

It amused both sisters to see the usually stoic Jon Snow flush in embarrassment. "I also think that both of you are insanely hot," he admitted, looking straight at Arya. "Ever since you turned eighteen, I've just wanted to rip your clothes off, pick you up, slide you onto my cock and fuck you standing up."

"I wouldn't have minded," Arya squeaked, cursing her sudden inability to use her voice.

Sansa just laughed at her siblings. "I pretty much told him the same thing yesterday."

A brief moment of silence settled over the siblings until Arya had to ask. "So, what about me?"

Sansa shot her another amused look. "What, you didn't think we'd leave out our favourite youngest sister, did you?"

The tiny Stark could feel her cheeks redden, causing both her siblings to laugh. "Sit down Jon," the redhead commanded, gesturing to a chair. "Let your little sisters take care of you."

Jon simply obeyed her command, and sat down in the offered chair, with the naked redhead kneeling down in front of him. She grasped his cock, which despite unloading mere minutes previously had reloaded and was ready to go again.

At first, when Sansa started moving her hand up and down Jon's shaft, Arya thought she was going to blow him, which would have been so hot. But after a few minutes of stroking him, the redhead turned her brilliant blue eyes towards her younger sister. "Come here Arya," Sansa spoke, her voice soft yet firm.

Normally, she didn't like being ordered around, especially by her older sister, but for once, Arya decided to do as she was told. She moved from her spot, the spot where she'd been caught peeping, and walked over to her siblings. Sansa gestured for her to join her on her knees, and the brunette lowered herself, kneeling next to her naked sister and between the legs of their equally naked big brother.

"Here it is," Sansa announced huskily, gently pointing Jon's cock towards Arya's face. "Your big brother's big hard cock, the one you've been dreaming of fucking for years." she continued to prattle on, before adding innocently. "Want a taste?"

Arya didn't have to be asked twice. She leaned forward, opening her mouth and taking the head of Jon's cock inside her. She had never been one for blow jobs, but found that she liked having her brother's manhood in her mouth. It was warm and pleasant, and she enjoyed the flavour created by Jon's cum and Sansa's climax, certainly more than she thought she would. But what she enjoyed most of all was how her brother moaned. "Fuck yes Arya," he hissed, running his hand through her short brown hair. "Your mouth feels fantastic."

Arya flushed with pride, and emboldened by his words, began sucking more enthusiastically before she began to move her head up and down the member. She swirled her tongue around the shaft to accompany her movements, and each moan her efforts earned from her beloved brother was a reward in itself. "Look at her go," Sansa observed in delight. "She must be desperate for her brother's cock."

Arya shot her sister an annoyed glare from the corner of her eye but aside from that simply continued blowing her brother. She didn't care that her sister, her still naked and freshly fucked sister, was kneeling right next to her in front of their brother, or that she could still taste her on his cock. In fact, all of that turned her on. But what was truly important was that she was pleasuring her beloved brother Jon, and she couldn't wait to go further.

Sansa smirked as she watched her little sister suck Jon off. It was so hot to watch as well. She couldn't help but wonder if she looked this hot blowing Jon. She guessed she'd need to give Jon a blow job so Arya could judge, or at least record it so she could judge herself.

She then noticed Jon muscles beginning to tense, a part of his body language that indicated he was about to peak. It was a body language that she was becoming very familiar with. "You're almost there Arya," Sansa whispered encouragingly, making sure that Jon also heard. "He's close, very close. Let's finish him together so he can cum all over our pretty faces."

Arya, usually resistant to any kind of help from Sansa, nodded with the dick still in her mouth. After one last exaggerated suck, she pulled for head away and both sisters began stroking the member with their hands.

Jon was struggling to maintain control. Having his tiny younger sister suck him off had pushed him to the limit, but now both his sisters were stroking him with his cock pointing straight at their faces. He couldn't help but notice the difference between their hands; Sansa's soft and smooth grip and Arya's calloused hands from fencing practice. Both felt amazing on him, and it didn't take long for Jon to reach his orgasm. "Sansa… Arya… here it comes… here… it… comes… AH," he groaned as he fired his load.

His cock spurted several white streaks, the first one hitting Arya's face across her nose and the corner of her mouth, while the second hit Sansa a bit lower, going across her pouting lips. Several more shots follow a similar path, coating his sister's pretty faces, and presenting him with the hottest sight ever to be witnessed. He would be the envy of every man and god in Westeros if they knew.

Arya had to admit that she liked the current look on her brother's face, the look of lustful awe. She shot a quick look at Sansa, seeing how hot she looked with cum on her face, and could only assume that she looked similarly arousing. No wonder Jon was looking at them like that, given that he was seeing both his sisters with his cum on their faces.

Before Arya could do anything else, Jon got up from his seat, picked up Arya, who squeaked in surprise, as if she weighed nothing and placed her back on the table. Then he slid his hands underneath the long t-shirt, hooked his fingers on the waistband on her panties and quickly removed them. "Jon what…" Arya began, before she was joined by Sansa at her side.

"Relax little sister," Sansa whispered in her ear. "Trust me, this is something Jon is very good at."

Arya didn't have the chance to ask for any kind of clarification, as Jon spread her legs wide and lowered his mouth onto her cunt. She gasped in pleasant surprise as his tongue made contact with her dripping folds. Slowly, his tongue ran the length of her slit and then lightly licking her clit, before he started the process again.

It was a new experience for Arya, receiving pleasure like this. Gendry had tried, but his attempts were clumsy and eventually he would just give up. He lacked Jon's experience and determination, as the man currently between her legs was sending her to heights she never thought possible. Or maybe it was simply because her brother turned her on like nothing else.

She had closed her eyes, and allowed herself to drown in the pleasure her brother was giving her when she felt a tongue lick along her face, lapping up her brother's discharge. Her eyes reopened in surprised, as Jon's tongue was currently exploring her pussy, there was really only one other tongue that it could be. "Sansa?" she gasped in surprise as she saw her sister's red hair block her view and felt her tongue lap up another streak of semen.

"Can't let his seed go to waste," Sansa purred in response. "It's so tasty, and you just so look hot there, squirming as he eats you out."

Sansa licked up some more cum, this time ending near Arya's mouth, before she plunged her tongue into her younger sister's mouth. Arya moaned in both shock and arousal as her older sister kissed her, tasting Jon on her tongue. Of course, Arya being Arya, wasn't going to let anyone, especially her older sister, get the upper hand.

Arya had always been a bit of a tomboy, and had never been close to any girl her own age, and definitely not close enough to feel comfortable experimenting like she knew other girls in her age group had done. She knew Sansa had experimented with Margaery, but it was just experimenting, and Sansa had continued to long for her brother and Margaery continued to sleep her way through the university's student body and faculty. Never had she ever thought about her sister this way, but then, given her feelings for Jon, if she were going to have a lesbian experience, then it would probably be with her sister. Only now that probably was a definitely.

The sisters duelled with their tongues, Arya refusing to submit to her older sister, like she had been her entire life, and Sansa demanding her younger sister act the way she's supposed to, like she had been her entire life. But as their kiss continued it became less about forcing the other to bend, and more about the pleasure, the feel and the taste of each other. Sansa's hands each for Arya's breasts, and began to squeeze and caress them through her t-shirt. The younger sister soon followed suit, enjoying the feel of her older sister's naked breasts, as well as her brother's continued efforts between her legs.

Growing up, Arya hated being compared to her sister in anyway, but none so more as via her appearance. Sansa had always been prettier with little effort and it annoyed Arya to no end when their mother told her to be more ladylike like Sansa, which usually just add the opposite effort. But when they were teenagers, Arya developed as all girls do, and took no small measure of delight she her bra size overtook Sansa's. At the time, it had led to more fights, as if the girls needed another reason to fight, but like all things, the progress of time made it all seem irrelevant, especially after the tragedy that struck their family.

However, as the sisters continued kissing and groping each other, Sansa seemed no longer content to molest her sister through the fabric of her t-shirt. She removed her hands from Arya's breasts, and felt her disappointed groan in the kiss, and slid them underneath the garment. She then pulled the t-shirt up, bunching it against her clavicle and expressing her bouncing C-cups. Then she pulled away from the incestuous kiss and gazed lustfully at her younger sister. "So pretty, little sister," Sansa cooed erotically, causing the younger girl to blush.

Before Arya could formulate a response, which became increasingly difficult as Jon's fingers now joined his tongue in pleasuring her, Sansa lowered her mouth onto her left breast. She took the hardened nipple into her mouth and began noisily sucking on it, earning another gasp from the younger girl.

Never before had Arya experienced the amount of pleasure she was currently experiencing. Sure, Gendry had eaten her out, or had tried to, and sucked on her tits, but obviously he couldn't do both at the same time. Another advantage of having sex with both her siblings. "Jon… Sansa… ah… so good…" the younger girl moaned.

If Jon had to pick one thing to eat for the rest of his life, it would be his sisters' pussies. They tasted sweet but different, Sansa tasting more like honey while Arya's flavour was more citrusy. The difference in taste didn't matter to him though, as he could happily eat them out till the end of time. And the sounds that came from their soft lips made the whole experience even better, Arya's soft gasps just as treasured as Sansa's throaty moans.

He also liked the way Arya started to squirm around in front of him more and more, even if it did make his job harder. He brought his hands up to her thighs, securing her in place as he continued his ministrations. The way she squirmed, even in his grasp, and the increase in the volume of the erotic noises she was making led him to think that wasn't far off coming, and he was desperate to taste her climax.

Arya felt the build-up, her brother and sister working her up to what she was sure was going to be an amazing orgasm. She tried to control herself, to prolong the build-up and create a greater sensation, but it was so difficult, with her sibling's fingers, lips and tongues driving her to the brink. "Jon… ah… Sansa… oh gods… ah… OH FUCK…" Arya cried as her willpower gave way and she came undone.

Sansa couldn't help but smirk around her sister's nipple as she heard her cries of orgasmic bliss fill the kitchen. Pulling off the tit and standing upright, she gazed down at the younger woman. "Told you he was good at it," she quipped smugly, the older sister in her never missing an opportunity to tell the younger sibling 'I told you so'.

Jon gave a small chuckle into the youngest sister's womanhood at Sansa's words, although he was thankful that Arya didn't react to them, as she seemed to be overcome with her peak. Had she reacted to Sansa's goading, as she normally would have, then it would have been difficult to lap up Arya's orgasm, and as childish as it was to think it, Jon didn't want to be denied such as treat.

"Enjoying her cunt?" came Sansa's voice with an edge of humour to it. She laughed when his only response was the nodding of his curly hair.

Eventually, Arya's senses returned to her, and she saw that Sansa had taken half a step back, eying the couple with undisguised amusement and lust in her eyes. She could also still feel Jon's tongue lapping at her pussy and knew that she wanted more. Much more. "I need you Jon," she moaned desperately. "I need to feel you inside me… I need you to fuck me…"

"Geez, Arya, you're such a horny slut, desperate for her big brother's cock," Sansa jeered with a good-natured look on her face.

Arya growled at her sister's words, but before she could respond, she squealed as Jon grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, placing her astride his lap as he sat down in a chair. "Ignore her Arya," Jon reassured his youngest sister as he rubbed his restored hardon against her wet slit. "She said the exact same thing last night after I made her cum on my tongue as well."

Sansa's smug look vanished as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Don't tell her that," the redhead pouted, earning a triumphant laugh from the younger Stark girl.

Jon shook his head in amusement. "I don't know why you two fight so much," he laughed. "You two are so much alike."

This earned him incredulous looks from both of the girls. "I don't think anyone has ever said that," said Sansa with a frown.

"Ever," finished Arya.

"Then I guess I know you two better than anyone else," cheered Jon, with a smile. "After all, you both dated other guys to get over someone else, you both love me more than anything," this earned an identical blush from both girls, causing Jon to laugh again. "You react to situations in a very similar way, and if you need any more proof, look at the other blushing and know that you look the same."

The girls' gazes met and saw that their brother was correct. "But there is perhaps one thing that makes you more a like than anything else," their brother continued.

"And what's that," asked Sansa, with an annoyed look.

"You're both desperate for your big brother's cock," he finished, lifting Arya up a few inches, then lining his cock up with her womanhood and impaling her.

Arya shrieked in surprise, which quickly morphed into delight. He and Gendry were about the same length, although Jon was much thicker than her ex, stretching her womanhood in ways that she hadn't thought possible, wonderfully so. "Jon… oh fuck… gods… so big…" she moaned as her brother began fucking her in earnest.

Sansa grumbled to herself as she saw her older brother turn their younger sister into a moaning whore, crying out for more of his brotherly cock. She felt annoyed at how easily Jon proved his point, and both she and Arya were hungry for his cock. Although she couldn't blame Arya too much, after all, were she in the younger girl's position, Sansa would be acting the exact same way. In fact she had been, less than an hour before Arya had caught them in the act.

But like most of what she had witnessed in the past half hour, the sight of tiny little Arya writhing on Jon's lap was extremely hot. She was so aroused by the sight that she was tempted to pull up another chair next to them and start fingering herself until Jon had finished with their sister and returned to her. Instead though, Sansa decided on another course, electing to take a small measure of vengeance for Arya's voyeurism.

Arya was so caught up in the sensations of having Jon's member in her cunt that she missed her sister's movements until Sansa was right next to her, with one of the redhead's soft hands running the length of the younger girl's spine. "Sansa… what…" she murmured, feeling the still moving hand travel across her arse and between her cheeks.

Of course, Sansa was saved from further questioning when Arya gave another erotic gasp as Jon leaned down to capture one of the brunette's stiff nipples in his mouth, suckling her boob as she continued to fuck her. This meant that when Sansa slid two of her slim fingers into Arya's puckered arsehole, the younger girl was caught completely unaware.

"SANSA…" Arya squealed, releasing a high-pitched shriek.

"Hush little sister," Sansa said patronisingly. "After all the times you've probably spied on either Jon or myself, you should be luck I'm not fucking your arse with something much bigger." Pausing for a moment and sliding her fingers deeper, earning another gasp. "And don't think I still haven't ruled that idea out yet."

She felt the ring of muscles clench around her fingers, and given the way Jon grunted, her pussy must have done the same. "Like that idea, do you? Your big brother fucking your tiny cunt while big sister pounds your arse with a strapon?"

"No… I… ah… oh gods… not that…" she protested.

Sansa laughed before Jon piped up. "Not until… I've fucked her arse…" he groaned, thrusting with each pause. "And yours." he added as an afterthought.

The older Stark girl felt her arouse increase, and as she moved her fingers inside Arya's arsehole, she felt her sister being similarly affected. Clearly, they were very depraved when it came to their brother, if their current situation wasn't proof enough. "That's right Jon," she promised sinfully. "Our mouths, our pussies, our arses; they're all yours. Whenever, wherever you want. We are yours."

Arya's frantic nod confirmed the younger girl's feelings on the matter. "Yes… ah… all yours…"

Jon smiled at his girls. "That's right... you are mine," he said, his voice thick with love and lust. "And I am yours... Both of yours."

He finished his statement with another thrust, getting as much of his cock inside Arya as she could handle and returning his mouth to her tit. Given the pleased moan she gave, she was happy to be filled to the brim with her brother's cock. And if he had anything to say about it, it would be a feeling that both of his sisters would enjoy frequently.

Arya enjoyed the words of love that Jon and Sansa spoke, but the physical pleasuring was becoming overwhelming in the best way possible. The mouth on her boob, the fingers in her arsehole and the cock in her cunt were all sending her over the edge, and the promises made by the siblings meant that Arya would never be denied this sensations in the future. Not that her mind could truly comprehend such complex thoughts at this moment in time. "Jon… Sansa… oh fuck… oh fuck… OH FUCK…" Arya screamed as she came, her walls crushing the manhood that filled her.

When Jon first fucked Sansa to an orgasm, he thought she was been incredibly tight in the wall her climaxing womanhood felt around his dick. Yet that sensation paled in comparison of that he was currently experiencing, Arya's smaller size making her even tighter. Naturally, there was only so much he could resist while inside his sister. "Fuck… ah… Arya…" Jon grunted, his cock releasing his seed inside her.

As Sansa removed her fingers from Arya, she smirked as she watched her siblings enjoy their respective climaxes. If she had known that this would be the result of Arya getting drunk and oversharing, Sansa would have bought her a whole case of Iron Island Whiskey years ago. Of course, that didn't mean that the gorgeous redhead was going to let Arya get away with her past indiscretions.

When both of her siblings had calmed down from their orgasms, she grabbed Arya by the arm and pulled her off their brother, earning protests from both. "Oh, calm down," Sansa said with a roll of her eyes as she grabbed another chair and sat her naked self down before forcing her younger sister to her knees and between the older woman's legs. "You can fuck each other again later. Right now, you still need to pay for being a dirty voyeur, and I'm so horny from watching you two, so now you're going to fuck me with your tongue until I cum, and if you do a good job, I might let Jon fuck your arse while you eat me out again."

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, Jon Snow opened his sleepy eyes, his mind foggy from sleep. Gazing to his bedside table, he saw that his clock telling him it was five thirty in the morning, Boxing Day. Christmas day had been and gone and Jon could easily say that it had been the best Christmas ever. Sure it wasn't the family filled feasts and gathering of his childhood, but that was ok. He had Sansa and Arya in his life, and that was all he needed. Well, that, and Bran's happiness as well, but given how the last time he saw Bran was when Jon accidently walked in on him and Meera having very loud sex, he imagined his younger brother had very few complaints.

His gaze moved down his chest, spying red and brown locks sprayed across his chest and mingling with each other. He, Sansa and Arya had spent the rest of the day fucking, briefly stopping from a quick and improvised Christmas feast before returning to their feast of fucking. He still laughed at how Arya protested against eating out Sansa but the older sister was having none of that, and didn't give the little sister a choice.

Of course, Arya, despite her initial complaining, quickly grew to love the taste of her older sister, especially when there were still traces of their brother's seed inside her. And Sansa quite obviously found Arya's performance satisfactory, as once she came, she commanded Jon to bring himself to her chair, sucked his cock until it was nice and wet and then told her older brother to pound their younger sister's arsehole till her screamed. Unsurprisingly, neither Jon nor Arya offered any resistance to this plan.

The rest of the afternoon continued in a similar fashion. Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, balcony, pool, missionary, doggy, cowgirl, mouth, pussy, arse. Every room, every position, every orifice, the siblings explored their lusts all over the luxury apartment. Finally, after Sansa and Arya riding his cock and face respectively on the living room floor, they decided it was time to go to sleep, if for no other reason than so they wouldn't be too tired tomorrow to continue fucking each other. Perhaps Jon's favourite thing about Christmas this year was how after fucking him all day, neither sister had even the tiniest inclination of sleeping in their own rooms. It was the best night of his life, falling asleep with an arm around each sister.

He closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to retake him, enjoying the feeling of his sister's naked bodies against his own as he dozed off. Yes, this Christmas had definitely been the best one yet, only to be overshadowed by the next one, and every day in between now and then.

* * *

Thanks for review, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
